


Friendship and Holidays

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Holidays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 12:05:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16702222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: Artwork for the prompt, friendship and holidays.





	Friendship and Holidays

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [ainm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ainm/pseuds/ainm) in the [2018_TSSS_DrabbleDays](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/2018_TSSS_DrabbleDays) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  **Friendship and Holidays** – due 18th Dec/revealed 19th Dec
> 
> Prompt Details: I don't have much to say about this one other than to remind you that there are lots of characters in _The Sentinel_ and lots of holidays in December. :-)
> 
> Logistical Details:  
> \- due by 11:59pm December *18* EST (GMT+5)  
> \- will remain Unrevealed until December 19th  
> \- will remain Anonymous until December 25th

[ ](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/0%20Secret%20Santa%202018/friendship%20and%20holidays_zpse0vgjoux.png.html)


End file.
